


落梅花

by Tiddler



Category: Chinese History RPF
Genre: M/M, 北宋, 历史同人 - Freeform, 宋徽宗 - Freeform, 宋钦宗, 年下, 桓佶, 父子 - Freeform, 父子年下, 赵佶, 赵桓 - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-07
Updated: 2021-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-13 07:27:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,955
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29897658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tiddler/pseuds/Tiddler
Summary: 他将自己奉献在三月的春晖里。
Relationships: 桓佶 - Relationship
Kudos: 3





	落梅花

念尔零落逐风飚，徒有霜华无霜质。

——《梅花落》

“你说梅树不开花，是不是就像公羊不发情，母羊不产崽？”

“你可真粗俗，小心被爹爹听见。”

“咱们长在这等蛮荒之地，比不得爹爹半辈子在金玉堆养出来的斯文雅致。”

“只可惜爹爹把他的诗稿都焚了，怕是做不成李后主第二啦！呵呵！”

“啧，爹爹恁地胆小。”

黑土坡上两个箕踞而坐的少年谑笑着，仿佛在说着一些与他们无关的闲事。在他们的一侧，一棵光秃秃的梅树兀兀然伫立，就像是这个笑话的注脚。

此时，他们的父亲，那个风流天下闻的旧天子，如今金国皇帝降封的昏德公，就在他们身后的不远处。而就在一年半前，昏德公十五子赵㮙勾结驸马刘文彦状告自己的父亲谋反金国，昏德公为求保全，将所作千余首诗词尽付炎火。

昏德公止住了身旁想要发作的六儿子赵杞，无声的摇了摇头。  
  


这是高贵的皇族俘虏们被押送驱赶着来到这个荒凉城郭的第五年。当初金人命他们在此地耕莳自给，在恩赐的粮食种子中，昏德公意外的发现了一颗梅花子。

他择出来，亲手种在了南坡上。

旁人都说，在这极北苦寒之地，纵是耐得霜雪的梅花，怕也养不活吧？

昏德公偏偏生出了些执念，苦心孤诣的浇灌葆护，竟然真的发出苗来，抽出枝来，渐渐长成了一棵树的样子。

只是，从来不见开花。

又听着旁人说：“太上你看，到底还是不行！”——何况就算栽出来了，又有什么用呢？如今饱暖尚且不足，不若多种些麦子罢。

他叹息良久，好像终于也有了些认命的觉悟。

更让他体验到行将就木的，是身体的衰朽。最近几个月以来，昏德公发觉自己的视力极速下降；直到有一天早上醒来，眼前只剩下模糊的光影。

他自摸索着裹系起外衣，下得炕来。凭着记忆和感觉，向前伸着手寻觅座椅。

忽然间，有人抓住了他的一只胳膊。

最近赵杞每天晨时会来给他送早食，想来应该也不会有别人了吧。

他试着唤了一句：“六哥，你来啦？”

来人缄默有时，方才回道：“是我。”

陌生又熟悉的低沉嗓音教昏德公身子一僵，他强令自己镇定下来，道：“哦，是大哥呀。”

赵桓说：“你怎么了？”

昏德公勉力笑了笑，道：“没事，爹爹年纪大了，眼神不太好。大哥扶爹爹坐下吧。”

赵桓没再继续追问，扶着他在一旁的一张小方桌边落座，自己也在另一侧坐下，便再无言语。

赵杞提着食盒推门进来，看见长兄赵桓，脸上闪过一丝惊讶。转向一旁的父亲，也很快发现了异样，“爹爹，你怎么了？”

“爹爹眼睛看不见了。”昏德公正不知如何回应，赵桓直截了当的替他做答了。

一时陷入沉默。

站着愣了一会，赵杞很快收拾好情绪，来到父亲身侧坐下，打开食盒，把简单几样食物摆放开来，小心翼翼取了碗筷盛了一些放到父亲面前。昏德公伸手去拿筷子，却不慎将筷子碰落在地上。

“爹爹，我喂你吧。”赵杞道。

昏德公笑了笑，道：“不用，六哥去我橱柜里拿只羹匙来。”赵杞迟疑了一会，还是按照父亲的吩咐做了。

“大哥吃过饭了吗，要不要一起？”昏德公试着问道。

“我吃过了。”赵桓的语调毫无波澜。

昏德公有些尴尬的“嗯”了一声，也不再言语。

坚持自己用完早饭，昏德公对赵杞道：“今日暖和，六哥陪我出去走走吧。”

收拾碗筷的赵杞还未待应诺，此时一直在旁边没出声的赵桓忽而道：“我陪爹爹去吧。”

昏德公尽力掩饰住自己加快的心跳，平静又礼貌的回答：“那便劳烦大哥了。”  
  


昏德公被赵桓生硬的搀扶着一只手肘缓缓走在路上，依旧无话。他如今面对自己的长子，仍有些莫名的怯意，他不知道赵桓领着他去往何处，却开不了口去质询，只得一路跟随着。

渐行至一处山坡，脚下略有不稳，昏德公下意识反手抓住了赵桓扶住他的手臂。赵桓心有所动，拽着他的胳膊着力把人拉近了，环抱着他的上半身护住他。昏德公并没有抗拒，反而对这可供倚靠的身躯不由自主的贴近了些。

赵桓嘴角带起一抹微笑，心里晃过一个邪恶的念头：他瞎了也挺好的。

不知到了何处，赵桓停下了脚步，放开了手，继续无言着。仲春的和风迎面吹来，撩人鬓发又潜人衣襟。

“大哥，”过了好一会，还是昏德公先开了口：“从前有些事是爹爹做错了，你就原谅爹爹吧，好不好？”

没有回应。

昏德公笑了一笑，哀惋的自嘲：“你不原谅也没办法了，爹爹已经没什么能给你了。”

“其实，”赵桓的话语里听不出什么情绪：“我是想告诉爹爹，你种在南坡上的梅花开了。”

竟然？！昏德公诧异的抬起了头。

“爹爹你没闻到花香吗？”赵桓说。昏德公努力吸了吸气，一脸茫然。

赵桓索性抓起他的手，引导着他向上触摸着什么，直到他指尖轻轻碰到娇腻微凉的……

……是新鲜的绽开的花瓣。

昏德公像是受了什么惊吓似的，猛的抽回了手。

赵桓把那朵淡红色的梅花连着花萼摘下来，执起昏德公的一只手，将花朵置于他的掌心。

昏德公小心的将花捧起，细细嗅了嗅，终于由衷的笑了：“闻见了。”

“今天醒的早，出来散步，没想到看见梅花开了，就——”此时赵桓的语气竟然带了一丝温柔：“就特别想来告诉爹爹。”

昏德公眼角泛起红晕，道了句：“大哥有心了。”又一阵风吹过山岗，吹落几片花瓣，围绕着他翻飞着。

“爹爹，下坡的路不好走，我背你回去吧。”赵桓说。

昏德公点点头，“嗯！”

赵桓弯下腰背起他，如今的昏德公身形消瘦，背起来毫不费力。

昏德公伏在赵桓脊背上，一只手仍虚握着那朵花。他情不自禁的埋首在大儿子的颈窝里，好让自己真真切切的感受这疏离太久的体温。

赵桓觉察到了他的这个举动，忽然觉得有些激动，终于也展露了久违的笑颜，说：“以后我常常来陪爹爹，好不好？”

昏德公满心欢喜，道：“那当然是甚好的。”  
  


那天，昏德公把那朵花藏在了自己书桌上一个小瓷盒里。

  
  
赵桓没有食言，在那之后每隔两三天便会来看望他。有时陪他在屋子里坐一坐，有时牵着他四下逛逛。

两人都默契的不再提起那些不痛快的过去，就好像从未发生过。只是赵桓依旧不冷不淡的，话很少，但昏德公似乎心情好了很多，只要大儿子来了，脸上总是带着笑容。昏德公双目已眇，出门的时候，便总是亦步亦趋跟在大儿子身侧。

直到不久之后的一天，金廷送来一些金银财物作为对两位高级战俘的赏赐。进行完受赐的礼节，照例对来使设宴款待。

几杯浑酒下肚，面露红光的使臣透露了一些前线的事：“谁谓南朝无人，最近你家出了个大小眼将军，好生厉害呢！”

昏德公听闻，心中鼓舞，面上不敢有更多的表态，只是紧紧握住了一旁赵桓的手。赵桓也握了握他，像是给了反馈，昏德公眼睛看不清楚，不知道赵桓是何神情，但想来总该和自己一样开心的。

待使臣离去之后，昏德公徘徊屋内，情志大舒，慨然道：“当日九哥幸免于难，我便知天不亡我。如今又得栋梁之才，岂非恢复之机也？”

然而他一番陈词，却不见赵桓有任何动静。昏德公心下疑惑，伸出手在空中探了探，道：“大哥，你在这吗？”

稍时，赵桓方才上前抓住他的手，连声道：“爹爹，我在这，我在这。”

昏德公道：“你怎么不说话？”

赵桓淡淡的回道：“我不知道该说什么。”

昏德公会意，顿觉意冷，把手抽出来，方才的兴奋一扫而空，不再说话。他的这个举动，却让赵桓抑制已久的情绪最终止不住了。

“爹爹，如果我当初听了你的话，早日撤离东京，”——如果那样的话，九哥如今拥有的一切，也许都还是他的，“你就会像现在期许、信任九哥一样，期许、信任我吗？”

昏德公说：“现在说这些已经晚了。”

“你现在如此期许、信任九哥，不过因为他如今是你唯一的指望，”向来沉默寡言的赵桓此时却完全没有要停下来的意思：“你真的以为，如今的九哥，还能容得下我们吗？”

其实他又岂能不知？他只觉有些埋怨赵桓非要把他自欺欺人的真相揭开。

此时却又听见赵桓说：“爹爹，我一直都想知道，当初你到底有没有想过改立东宫？”

终于说出来了么？

事到如今竟还是无法释怀么？

昏德公道：“你心里早已经有了答案，就算我说没有，你会信吗？”

赵桓道：“你不敢回答是吗？”

昏德公道：“自始至终，你都是我唯一的东宫太子。这是事实。”

赵桓道：“你既立我为储，为何又对我百般冷落？大难之际，为何又只顾自己跑了，丢下我一个人六神无主的面对一切？”

昏德公怆然道：“所以，你是真的要怨恨我一辈子是吗？”

“爹爹，我不是要怨恨你，”赵桓说着竟然有些哽咽：“我只是常常想，如果你当初能对我多些信任和期许，也许，也许……”

其实他也不知道能也许什么，眼泪崩泻而出，呜咽不能言。

昏德公伸手抓到他，抬手摸到他的脸上给他拭泪，自己却也开始泪流不止。

赵桓看着双眸汪汪的眼前人，蓦然间，那种熟悉的古怪的感觉，前所未有的强烈。

他猛的把人搂进怀里，已然恢复了平日里冷冷的嗓音，更又带着些焦急：“爹爹不是说没什么能给我了吗？那不如……你把自己给我吧！”

昏德公在儿子的怀里愣了一愣，瞬间明白他的意思，哭着挣扎着拼命摇头：“爹爹老了……”

说完他自己也有些惊奇，他想到的竟然不是人伦大防，而是恐惧自己衰朽不孚人意。

赵桓收紧的臂弯不容拒绝，语气中也带上了一丝怒意：

“给我！”

昏德公卸去全身的力气，不再反抗。

好，好。既然想要，那便拿去吧。  
  


赵桓不做迟疑的抱起他，上了炕，急切的剥开他的衣衫，胡乱的亲吻他，爱抚他，翻来覆去的摆布他，闯入他。将积郁已久的情绪尽情的释放，又纵意的索取。

昏德公原本麻木已久的身体此刻正在遭受着无处不在的刺激，久违的情欲快感令他颤抖不已。他真实不虚的体验到了占有他的人强烈的渴望，并最终被那一股热流注入了不可言喻的生命力。

先前留在脸颊上的冰冷的残泪渐渐干涸了，又流出来新的滚烫的泪水。

他觉得自己重新活了过来，再次变得年轻。

“爹爹你好美。”赵桓仍旧俯在他的身上，微微伸出舌头舔他的耳垂，情难自抑的说：“终于是我的了。”

昏德公的视线一片虚茫，捕捉那近在咫尺的气息的触觉却变得更加敏锐。在这气息的环绕中，他得到了一种奇异的确信感，无比温柔的给出了回应：

“是你的。”

收获肯定的赵桓更觉精力充盈，抱着他翻了个身，说话的语调不似往常沉闷，反而有些雀跃：“那爹爹以后是不是归我管了？”

昏德公侧耳靠在他的胸膛上，整个人在他的怀抱里，细语道：“如今我是真了不得事了，以后自然是听你安排。”

罗网之中依旧放不开执念的小孩，在这一瞬间得到了莫大满足。  
  


有一天，赵桓又一次拉着昏德公来到南坡那棵梅花树下。

“爹爹，我有个礼物要送给你。”两人在树下的大石头上坐下来，赵桓开口说道。

昏德公一脸好奇。

赵桓从石头后面取出一把彩漆花纹的黄檀木阮，送到他手里。

这把阮有些旧了，漆花剥落难以辨认，不过大体保存的尚且完好。

昏德公接过，很快认出来这是什么物事，惊喜道：“你哪里来的？”

“当日北行，道过滑州驿。在驿亭中遇一老妪，阿朱与之攀谈数语。老妪自言是西京教坊旧人，恐寿限将至，想要将陪伴自己半辈子的木阮托付有缘人。阿朱得之，于道中时时弹唱，后来阿朱也走了，我只好自己把它带在身边。”

说到此处，赵桓看了看昏德公，又说：“我不通音律，总觉得应该给它寻个好去处。”

昏德公把阮摆正了，一手抱着琴腹，一手扭动轴柱，调了调音，又试着弹拨了一番，道：“丝弦似有些磨损，音不大纯，不过还算能用。”

赵桓不懂这些，只觉昏德公此时的样子，煞是迷人。

昏德公笑问：“大哥想听什么？”

赵桓说：“爹爹弹什么，我听什么。”

昏德公轻拢慢捻，从指尖弦上奏出一首清扬婉转的曲声。

去国万里，终于又听见了管弦之音。

“这是什么曲子？”

“此为角声旧乐府，《落梅》。”昏德公说完，又道：“角，东方之音，春声也。”

话音未落，赵桓已从身后抱住了他，在他耳边说：“给我，就现在。”

“嗯……”

他的衣带被解开，衣襟敞开，衣袂滑落，他将自己奉献在三月的春晖里。

枝头数朵残梅被风吹落，有一朵飘落到他的裸露的肩头，淡红的花瓣映衬在他雪白的肌肤上。

赵桓忽然觉得，要是在他的肩上刺一朵梅花，应该会很好看。

  
  
是日，梅花落尽南坡。

春天过去了。

  
  
入夏以来，天大旱。田野枯焦。

昏德公设坛求雨。

那天他不慎在书桌上碰落了什么东西，既而听见一阵脆响。

当他意识到那是什么的时候，不顾一切的趴到地上去摸寻。反复被瓷片割破了手指，才终于摸到落在一堆碎砾中他珍藏的那朵梅花，只是早已干枯的花朵，一下便碰碎了。

他无力的伏在地上，痛哭起来。

“爹爹！”

赵桓进门来，正好见得此情此景，蹲下去抓起他的手腕，拥住他安慰道：  
  
“明年花还会开的，爹爹何须如此伤心？”

昏德公还只是哭，赵桓把他从地上抱起来，又给他把流着血的手指包扎好。

“爹爹手那么漂亮，伤了要怎么理弦。”

昏德公自北行以来，原先靠着读书写字度日，以至于废寝忘食，焚膏继晷；自从眼睛不能用了，便只能镇日枯坐。

直到赵桓送了他那把阮，才终于又有了寄情之物，于是常不离身。

昏德公此刻已经平静了下来，浅浅一笑，道：“过几日便好了，依旧弹给你听。”  
  


那之后的一天，昏德公做了一个梦。他梦见自己回到了元符二年的春天，端王府里的梅花开的正好。

兄长在宫里做着官家，他在汴梁城熙熙攘攘的车马人流之中，簪花打马过御街。

一切都如此真实，以至于梦里他以为自己真的还是个少年，而那些不堪回首的，不过是个长久的噩梦。

直到门外一阵吵嚷声传来。

他的身下是坚硬的土炕，而他气息衰弱，垂垂老矣。

梦中的少年骑着那匹叫做小乌的马，不知道去哪儿了。

他睁开眼，却发现残存的光影也找不到了，唯有一片漆黑。

——他终于彻底盲了。

这时候，他听清楚门外人们的欢呼，在说：“下雨了！下雨了！”

他用手撑着炕沿起身，下床，脚踩在冰冷的地上，扶着墙走出了屋子。远远近近的人声传来，但似乎没有人发现他。

近半年来，他视力急剧衰退，他便赶在自己看不见之前，把这一片房屋廊庑的结构走向熟记于心。

他沿着过道往东走去，他一边在心里数着脚步，一边估算着自己又经过了谁家的门首。

直至走到了过道的尽头，又徐徐步下台阶。台阶下是一片空旷的沙坪，再没有任何可以扶持的物体，他失去了方向，漫无目的的走在雨里。

他感觉到了雨线打在自己身上，渐渐浸湿了自己头发、衣服。他抬手用掌心感受雨水的清凉，自顾自的笑了。

就在他身后的不远处，有个人也在雨中默默注视他。

“爹爹！爹爹！公公疯了！”赵杞四岁的儿子赵成章大声叫喊着去屋子里寻自己的父亲。

躺在床上的赵杞一听，坐了起来，急忙问：“怎么回事？”

“我刚才看见公公光着脚，披散着头发，一个人头也不回走到雨里去了。我叫了他两声，他也不理我！”赵成章口齿尚有些不清晰，说起话来张牙舞爪。

赵杞匆匆拿了把伞便出了门。

回廊前围观了不少看雨的人群，几个少年倚在柱子上聊天。

赵杞见了他们，问：“你们看见爹爹没？”

“在屋里睡觉呢吧！”

赵杞道：“我去看过了，爹爹不在屋里。”

“爹爹一个瞎子，还能去哪儿？”

他们嬉笑着，看上去并没有放在心上，赵杞不由得皱起眉头。

却见赵成章小短腿费劲的跑了过来，指着一个方向，道：“爹爹，我看见了，在那边！”

赵杞来不及教训弟弟们，又顺着赵成章指的回廊另一边快步奔去。正要撑起伞出去，却看见远处父亲在雨中被兄长抱了起来，父亲被沾湿的长发低垂着，光着的一双脚翘在半空中，两个人似乎还在说着什么。

赵杞止住了脚步，默默注视着雨中的画面，最后竟然会心的笑了。

“爹爹，爹爹。”

赵杞低下头，看见小小的成章正拉着他衣摆呼唤他。他把儿子抱了起来，再将目光转回廊外时，雨中的两人已经不见了踪影。

“胡闹。”赵桓抱着昏德公回到屋里，一边帮他擦头发，一边忍不住低声责备。  
  
“终于下雨了，我开心嘛！”昏德公的语气听起来却很是兴奋。

赵桓无言的在背后抱住他，昏德公却转过身子，跨坐在他身上，抱着他的脖子，扬首道：“好喜欢你呀！你喜欢我么？”

听见他居然主动对自己表白，赵桓又惊又喜，沉郁着的心潮顿时汹涌起来，一把搂住他的腰身，压抑已久的情意再也不愿克制，连忙回应：“喜欢，喜欢的！”言罢，仍觉得不够，又道：“爹爹是我今生最亲，最爱，最敬之人！”

昏德公笑道：“就这一生吗？那来生呢？”

此生都还不知该如何做解，赵桓何曾敢想过来生，没想到他会突然有此问，一时有些发蒙，下意识回道：“来生，来生我一定加倍对爹爹好，再不教爹爹伤心了。”

昏德公摇摇头，道：“来生，咱们不做皇帝了，也不做父子了。没劲透了，咱们只去寻个桃源，日日欢愉。”

赵桓听得热泪盈眶，紧紧拥住他，连道了数声：“好！”

昏德公又说：“那你现在要不要我？”

赵桓只觉得他今夜好不一样又让自己好欢喜，“要！我什么都要！”

昏德公笑着说：“给你，都给你呀！”

他自解开衣襟，赵桓钻在他怀里，含住他胸前的红樱，贪婪的舔舐、吮吸，甚至用牙齿轻轻的剐蹭。  
  
酥酥麻麻的感觉让他浑身发软，又觉得煞是有趣，咯咯笑个不停。

赵桓像是得了某种鼓励，便格外的卖力。  
  


那场雨下了一天一夜，方才止歇。

  
  
两天后，一个月如钩的夏夜，赵桓正望着窗外的点点繁星出神。

有人轻轻扣响了他的房门。

他启门看见昏德公神情静谧的抱着那把木阮在夜色里，他把人拉进来，又把门重新反锁。

“你怎么又一个人出来了？”

昏德公笑了笑，说：“没事。”

“可是想我了？”昏德公抱着阮，赵桓抱着他，在床上坐下。

“我来物归原主。”

赵桓讶然，敛容道：“为什么？”

“我最后给你弹一首曲子吧。”

赵桓不知道他想做什么，只答了一句“好”，放开了他。

昏德公且弹且低唱，赵桓心不在焉，不知道他弹的什么唱的什么。

待他一曲歌罢，赵桓把阮从他怀里抽出来，放在一边，直接搂住他的腰躺下，“今夜别回去了，就在这睡。”

昏德公没有表示拒绝，似是默认了。两人躺了好一会，各自都没有睡着。昏德公睁着什么都看不见的双眼，说：“你说，真的有来生吗？”

赵桓说：“会有的，来生我来找你。”

昏德公说：“要是我下地狱了，你如何找得到我？”

赵桓心中陡然一震，把他紧紧的揉进怀里，久久无言。  
  


“若你要下地狱，我必也不能免。到时候，咱们在地狱里相会。”

“好了，不说了，早点睡吧。”

  
  
第二天，赵桓睡梦中惊醒，怀抱中空空荡荡，就在他以为昨夜的那些只个梦的时候，却见那把木阮静静的靠在床头，他凝神望着，只觉有些茫茫若失。

这时候，听见门外传来急迫的敲门声，“少主，你快起来！出大事了！”

赵桓慌忙下床把门打开，只听见门外那位旧臣说了一句话：

“太上崩了！”

再后面的话，他没有听的太清楚，好像有说，是景王早上发现的，又说发现的时候太上身子已经凉透了，怕是昨天夜里就去了。

他一路飞奔到昏德公的房门口，门外已经聚集了许多人，乱糟糟哭做一团。

赵杞在门首搀扶着母亲乔妃，看见赵桓出现，只道：“进去送送爹爹吧。”

赵桓恍惚着进了屋，恍惚着来到床边，看见那人安静的卧在炕上。

所以，他真的不会再醒来了吗？

赵桓在床头坐了很久，他觉得自己现在应该和别人一样嚎啕大哭，可却一滴眼泪也流不出来。

不知什么时候，赵杞走了进来，也在赵桓身边坐下，道：“今天早上来的时候，房间里的书籍、衣物都被爹爹收拾的整整齐齐，也不知道爹爹摸着黑是怎么做完这些事的。”

又说：“爹爹那么爱热闹，走的时候身边却一个人都没有，也不知道最后的时候他心里在想谁。”

赵桓只是望着那个阂上了双目，好像只是睡着了的人发怔。

来生，会有来生吗？  
  


那年冬天，南坡上的梅树受冻而亡。

  
  
大金国正隆元年，是赵桓回到燕山第四个年头。三年前，金主完颜亮迁都燕京，更名大兴府，命天水郡公同徙。

彼时，他已经从一个青年变成了年近花甲的老人。

他渐渐的忘记了许多过去的事；有些事他虽然记得，却也越发的辨不清虚实。

但是他始终相信，曾经在一个春天，在一棵梅花树下，他真实的拥有过一个人。

近来他总是越来越频繁的想起那棵梅花树。  
  
有一天，他梦见梅树开花了；梅枝之下，他见到了阔别已久的那个人。  
  
并桃冠子白玉簪，清晖夺目。

他已然顾不上如今的自己苍老而衰颓，他只想立刻再次占有他。

说了是他的，就永远是他的。

他疯狂的奔跑上前，将那人拦腰搂进怀里，又撕开他漂亮的羽衣。

在他左肩的雪白肌肤里，他赫然看见一朵淡红色的梅花刺青。  
  


天水郡公醒来时，天还没大亮。

他从箱子里找出那把他一直保存着的木阮，已经有许多年没有人弹响它了，而如今它的琴弦早已断尽，琴身也腐蚀不堪。

然而他却意外的发现，琴背上被人刻上了一朵梅花。

昧旦的空城传来一阵清悠的笛声，他依稀记得，这个曲子叫做《落梅》；他还记得那人曾说：角，东方之音，春声也。

又一个春天来了。

又一个春天过去。

最后，同样是一个仲夏的夜晚，他独自一人躺在床上。他意识到他荒谬又荒芜的人生终于要走到尽头。

他意外的对于死亡不再恐惧。他好像已经受到了某种召唤，他要赶快转生，去寻一个肩上有着梅花印记的人。

某些记忆也突如其来的变得清晰，他想起二十多年前的那个夏夜里，那人唱的歌词中的最后一句：

“殢东君、须索饶伊。烂漫也，算百花、犹自未知。”

  
  
来生，会有来生的吧……


End file.
